fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitama
Mitama is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile Mitama is the daughter of Azama and was raised in her own Deeprealm world, more exactly in a local shrine. Whenever her mother would visit her, she often sang lullabies to Mitama. However, at her young age, she often forgot the melodies and only remembered the words. Mitama's caretakers were shrine priestesses who had a plethora of poetry books, mainly about tanka and haiku. She developed a fascination with crafting haiku in particular. It was noted that her very first haiku was about her mother, though its theme revolved around her longing to see her again. In her Paralogue, her Deeprealm is attacked by invisible forces. However, Mitama was too fast asleep to even notice that her home was under siege. Luckily, her father had come for a visit and eventually reached her home. After attempting to wake Mitama three times, Mitama finally exits the house and is forced by her father to fight. After the battle, Mitama sees Corrin injured and promptly goes off to heal them before deciding to head back into her home to sleep. Impressed by his daughter's initiative, Azama forces Mitama to join the army, much to her dismay. Personality Mitama is generally very lazy, refusing to work or train. She would rather spend her time sleeping or writing poetry. In particular, she enjoys crafting Haiku poems and often uses them to express her feelings during her conversations with others. Mitama has an interesting relationship with her father as she dislikes the fact that he makes her work so much rather than let her sleep or otherwise shirk her duties. However, she inherited a lot of her father's traits including her special star shaped irises and his particularly sharp tongue. She is motivated to please him, if only to be able to do what she wants to do, but does in the end care a great deal for him as well as her mother. Mitama spends most of her time thinking about the sky out of everyone in the army. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) As an Enemy Xenologue 18 - IV: Light's Sacrifice |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates * These are her default growth rates. To get the actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growth rates + Mitama's growth rates) ÷ 2 + Class growth rates. |45% |40% |35% |45% |50% |50% |30% |20% |} Max Stat Modifiers Growth Rates Supports Romantic Supports * Corrin (Male) * Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Dwyer * Kiragi * Shiro * Hisame * Asugi * Siegbert (Revelation only) * Percy (Revelation only) Other Supports * Azama * Mitama's mother * Corrin (Female) (Can also be her mother) * Rhajat * Caeldori * Kana (Female) (Can also be her daughter) * Soleil (Revelation) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *'Mitama will receive whatever secondary class that Female Kana has access to if she has achieved an A+ Support with her. Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Mitama will receive whatever secondary class that Corrin or Male Kana have access to if she has achieved an S Support with either of them. Quotes Refer to ''Mitama/Quotes Possible Endings '''Mitama - Starry-Eyed Poet (歌詠みの巫女) After resting at home for a time, Mitama was inspired to travel the world. She wrote a number of poems while visiting famous sites and ruins. Generations of poets would later retrace her steps. ; Mitama and Corrin (Birthright) : Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Mitama, for her part, lived the rest of her life happily as a celebrated poet whose work survives today. ; Mitama and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as a wise King of Valla. Mitama, for her part, lived the rest of her life happily as a celebrated poet whose work survives today. ; Mitama and Asugi : Asugi stopped appearing in official records, but the Saizo name was passed down at least 100 times. Mitama, for her part, lived the rest of her life happily as a celebrated poet whose work survives today. ; Mitama and Dwyer : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Mitama, for her part, lived the rest of her life happily as a celebrated poet whose work survives today. ; Mitama and Hisame : Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Mitama, for her part, lived the rest of her life happily as a celebrated poet whose work survives today. ; Mitama and Kana : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Mitama, for her part, lived the rest of her life happily as a celebrated poet whose work survives today. ; Mitama and Kiragi : Kiragi helped his family rebuild the kingdom. Later he left Hoshido and lived quietly in the mountains. Mitama, for her part, lived the rest of her life happily as a celebrated poet whose work survives today. ; Mitama and Percy : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Mitama, for her part, lived the rest of her life happily as a celebrated poet whose work survives today. ; Mitama and Shigure : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Mitama, for her part, lived the rest of her life happily as a celebrated poet whose work survives today. ; Mitama and Shiro : Shiro went on a long, solitary journey to learn wisdom. As king he completed Hoshido's recovery. Mitama, for her part, lived the rest of her life happily as a celebrated poet whose work survives today. ; Mitama and Siegbert : Siegbert traveled the world to gain experience and later succeeded his father as King of Nohr. Mitama, for her part, lived the rest of her life happily as a celebrated poet whose work survives today. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Mitama is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Mitama (御魂) means honorable soul. It is used to describe the soul of a deceased person. Trivia * Mitama is the only character in Fire Emblem Fates who has a conversation portrait that changes poses. In her case, she snaps the brush she holds in her hand. *Mitama was voted as the 29th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Mitama shares her English voice actress, Danielle Judovits, with Female Kana and one of the female Corrin's voice sets. *Mitama is one of four Fates children to have their official artwork depict themselves with a different hair color than their determinate parent. Gallery Mitama HN - Kirero.png|Artwork of Mitama in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by kirero. Cipher Mitama2.png|Mitama as a Shrine Maiden in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Mitama.png|Mitama as a Priestess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B03-069R+.png|Mitama as a Priestess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B07-087HN.png|Mitama as an Onmyoji in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Mitama confession.jpg|Mitama's confession scene. Mitama portrait.png|Mitama's portrait FEF Mitama Twitter Icon.png|Mitama's official twitter icon. FEF Mitama My Room Model.png|Mitama's Private Quarters model. Mitama.png|Possible hair colors for Mitama Mitama Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Mitama's portrait. Mitama1.jpg|Mitama's battle model as an Outlaw in Fates Mitama2.jpg|Mitama's battle model as an Adventurer in Fates FE14 Mitama Basara Map Sprite.gif|Mitama's map sprite as a Basara. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters